fillyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alone at Last
'''Alone at Last '''is the fourth episode of Filly Funtasia. Synopsis After getting fed up with Rose's attempts to be her friend, Lynn goes to find some peace and quiet in the woods. However, there's a storm brewing, and now Lynn's just one Filly alone in the woods... Plot Since they've been assigned to a school project together, Rose has been invading Lynn's personal space. After pranking Bella, Lynn finds that Rose has redecorated her room in a "frou-frou" fashion, which is the last straw! Lynn needs a break and decides to go to the forest in order to get away. Rose works on helping to restore Lynn's room and finds a magnifying glass she left behind. Rose decides to take that to the Witchy Filly, packs a picnic, and follows her. In the Royal Magic Academy's basement, a bat toy from Lynn's prank has been used by Battiwigs to get a break from being yelled at by Wranglum. Back in the forest, Lynn is reading a horror book when Rose finds her. She is happy that Rose brought the magnifying glass, but less happy when it turns out Rose has hurt her leg and insists Lynn keep her company while she rests it. Wranglum is furious when he realises he's been tricked. Battiwigs flies away and Wranglum summons a storm upon Battiwigs to get his revenge. Sparkle is in her office, complaining to Florian about her attempts to mediate between Rose and Lynn: both have separately been in to complain about the other to the principal. Sparkle tries to call Rose but can't reach her. She calls Bella and asks her to look for Rose. After hanging up, Sparkle worries about how dangerous it is for a Filly to be without the mirrors that aid their spell-casting. In the forest, Lynn is losing her patience with Rose as the two try to find a way to pass the time (still waiting for Rose to feel up to walking back). Lynn storms off and finds Rose's mirror, but it all comes to a head when Rose tries to "save" Lynn from a frog, after which Rose admits that she knows her attempts to bond with Lynn haven't been working. Lynn flies away in disgust and settles down in the woods alone to read. Battiwigs, still fleeing the storm, flies into the area where Lynn is hiding, bringing the dark storm with him. Once the storm clouds bring darkness and thunder, Lynn gets afraid. She tries to use her mirror to protect herself but it is dropped and falls off the cliff. Lynn's nerve breaks as the rain hits and she runs through the forest in a panic. Cornered by a cliff edge with something close behind her, she yells for help. Just then, Rose arrives with her mirror and reveals it was only a frog coming after Lynn. Lynn is thankful for the rescue, and the two make up. By the time they make it back to the academy, the teachers had all gathered together to go looking for them, but they explained what happened. Sparkle is relieved to see that the two are now friends. Meanwhile, Wranglum forgives the bedraggled Battiwigs, if only in an attempt to cancel the storm spell. Trivia * This is first episode not to have an alternative title. Category:Episodes Category:Filly Funtasia content